


We´re a Mess, You and I

by LaPaon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Collegue AU, Drama, Emilie being a Adrien just in female, F/M, First Love, Gabriel being a dork who just meet his first friends, I just had it in my system and wanted it to get out, Love, Nathalie being Nathalie, guess what will end in a drama, guess who falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPaon/pseuds/LaPaon
Summary: Discover the Daily Life of Nathalie, Gabriel and Emilie who went to Colegue. How they manged life, and beeing a Teen. How they experience falling in Love and how Painfull it can be.It is a time befor they discover the existent of the Miraculous so no Hawkmoth or Mayura or the Heros.
Kudos: 4





	We´re a Mess, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This whole Story was born with many Chats I had with hurryglow.  
> If something is wrong please let me know because I never went to a colegue.  
> I hope you enjoy the Story. :)

It is the year 1986, the time when this story takes place. It was the time when many famous songs and films were made that people still know today, television was just becoming popular and there were only 2 channels that showed either German or French dramas, hairstyles and dress and style should not be questioned, cell phones where huge and the internet was still in its infancy. I was the time when Nathalie Sancoeur was 18 years old and went to a college in France.  
She was in the prime of her years, she was old enough to be able to do what she wanted without having to face the tasks of an adult. At least for a few more years. 

"Hey Nath, Earth to Nath. Hello?" a familiar voice called her and tore her out of her daydreaming in which she was until now. Her gaze wandered to the source of the voice carried by a girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothes were rather stylish and looked so innocent, which was probably due to the color. Her green eyes were fixed on Nathalie.  
"Is the lesson over, Emi?" Nathalie asked her. The subject of the lesson had become too boring for her, which is why she hadn't considered it important to follow it.  
"Haven't you paid attention again?" she asked  
"You know that I don't like physics ..."  
Emilie shook her head and sighed softly once. "You are incorrigible.  
Nathalie grinned slightly. It's been 1 year since she met Emilie and become friends with her. Nathalie had never bothered to have a lot of friends. Rather, she tended to avoid people.  
But Emilie had approached her on the first day and wanted to be friends with her from then on. At first it had bothered Nathalie but soon Emilie had made it into her heart and became inseparable to her as a friend.  
"Anyway, have you noticed?" Emilie pulled her out of her thoughts one more time.  
"What?"  
"We seem to be getting a new classmate"  
"A new classmate? But the new semester will only start in a few months ..."  
Emilie shrugged.  
"I don't know why he's changing colegue. Just that someone should come. I heard the teachers talk about it this morning."  
"Aha," said Nathalie, getting up from her seat and rummaging in her pocket for her wallet.  
"Where are you going?.."  
"I'll get something to eat."  
"Don't you even want to learn to cook for yourself? It's cheaper." Emilie said while she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"And that comes from a multi-millionaire." Nathalie said as she passed her and left the room.  
The corridors were partly empty. Only a few students talked to each other in front of their lockers. Most had gathered in the courtyard, eating lunch or enjoying their breaks. The athletes played basketball on their sports field, while some students sat on the stairs to the main building and were focused on their books.  
Nathalie made her way to the kiosk. She turned the corner when it suddenly knocked her to the ground.  
She had run into a young man and both of them were down on the floor. The books that he was holding and a block fell to the floor.  
"I'm sorry!" He apologized immediately and started to quickly pick up his books.  
"It is my fault to, I was paying as little attention as you." Nathalie said She took a look at the man she just run into. He was wearing a white shirt and a blue sweater. His blond hair was a little tousled and his light blue eyes were desperately looking for the books. Nathalie had never seen him before.  
"Thank you very much" said the latter as he took the block Nathalie offert him and helped himself to his feet. He held out his hand again to help Nathalie up.  
"Are you new here?" she said and let herself be helped up.  
"Is that so noticeable?" said this and looked embarrassed to the side.  
"The books are filling you up. Nobody voluntarily carries so many books around with them."  
"I don't have a locker yet ..."  
"Ah .." Nathalie was going to go on when the boy stopped her.  
"I'm Gabriel by the way. Gabriel Agreste. And you?"  
".. Nathalie. Nathalie Sancoeur."  
Suddenly Nathalie's and Gabriels belly made a little loud noise.  
"I'm sorry .. the day was a little hectic .. I haven't gotten anything to eat yet." Gabriel said.  
"Should I show you the kiosk? I was going there anyway." offert Nathalie  
"With pleasure!"  
There start tohead there. Again and again Nathalie found herself looking over at Gabriel. He looked good in her eyes she had to give him that. Even if she questioned his clothing style a bit.  
Gabriel also looked over and over at Nathalie.  
Today she wore a rose-colored sweater that led into a black leather skirt. Her dark blue hair was open and she went up to her shoulders. Also her glasses matched her as Gabriel thought and the black chain she wore around her neck had something seductive as he thought.  
When they were at the kiosk, hell was going on there. Although most of the students were eating in the cafeteria, more than half preferred the buns that were available at the kiosk.  
"Damn .." Nathalie swore softly. "I thought it would be empty here by now ..." She sighed softly once. It didn't help, she was still hungry.  
"What would you like to have?" she asked Gabriel.  
"Some bun. I don't really care what on it .."  
She nodded, "Wait here. With your books, we are otherwise only awkward."

At the same time, Emilie was bored in her classroom seat. It usually never took Nathalie that long.  
Her eyes went out of the window. The weather forecast was right. There will still be rain today.  
The door to the classroom opened again and Nathalie came in with Gabriel.  
"Nath!" Cried Emilie "who is that ..?"  
"The new one" mumbled back Nathalie who was more busy eating her bun.  
"What?"  
"You heard me." said Nathalie and sat in her seat.  
"I just ran into him. And because he should attend classes after the break anyway, I brought him here directly"  
"Oh .." said Emilie and looked at Gabriel who looked a little lost and kept looking for help over at Nathalie. Emilie grinned a little at the sight.  
"There is still a space next to her if you want to sit down."  
Nathalie raised an eyebrow. "Emi, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing ~" she said innocently. "I'm just offering him a place."  
"Why don´t you introduce yourself first?" suggested Nathalie.  
"You're right, Hi, I'm Emilie Graham de Vanily, Nice to meet you."  
Gabriel, who has actually given himself the offer to secure the place next to Nathalie, now smiled at Emilie "Hi, I'm Gabriel Agreste."  
"Is that a drawing pad?" exclaimed Emilie, who had looked at Gabriel's black pad.  
"Uh yes, I want to be a designer, so I often draw .." admitted he a bit embarrassed.  
'Designer, wow,' thought Nathalie. 'That explains the style'  
"Can I have a look at the block?"  
With a nod, Gabriel gave the block to Emilie who began carefully leafing through the pages. Nathalie also slides back a bit with her chair to catch a glimpse.  
"You really have talent." said Nathalie and Emilie agreed.  
"Do you still need models? Nathalie would be a good choice there" Emilie suggested  
"What? Why me? You want to be an actress / model." protested she in return.  
"You want to be an actress and a model?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yes, I want to make my own money somehow .." Emilie admitted sheepishly but Gabriel looked at her confused.  
"She is rich. But still wants to work." Nathalie explained. And Emilie gave her a scowl that Nathalie answered with her tongue out.  
Gabriel opened his eyes slightly now. "You are rich?"  
"Yes .. my parents have a lot of money, but I still want to make more of my life and go to school to be self-employed later." Emilie explained. "In addition, private lessons are totally boring. So I went to normal schools and now I'm here. But it shouldn't really get around."  
"She doesn't want to be reduced to her money." Nathalie added while she let the last of her bun disappear into her mouth.  
"Wow .." Gabriel said now who was a little shocked.

The last hours of class passed by. Nothing out of the ordinary happened anymore, which greeted Nathalie. Gabriel was introduced to his new class and Emilie couldn't help it when it was decided who would show Gabriel who would show everything to Nathalie, who had already had clear contact with Gabriel.  
Nathalie decides that Emilie wants to couple her with Gabriel but she wouldn't care. After all, she also had a word in that subject.  
The doorbell rang at the end of the last hour and the students made their way back to the dorm.  
Nathalie was again at the school gate. It was raining and once again she cursed that she hadn't finally got an umbrella.  
"Do you not want to go?" Gabriel said who had appeared next to her. The previous owner of his locker had finally managed to clear it and so he could finally store his books. He only had his block with him now.  
"I forgot my umbrella and wait until it rains less." said Nathalie.  
"It's supposed to get worse." Gabriel said and Nathalie swore softly again.  
Apparently she had to go through the rain like this. The dorm was a good 10 minutes away. However, she could then take a direct shower there to warm up so it wasn´t that bad. She was about to start when Gabriel held out his open umbrella.  
"We can go together."  
Nathalie looked at him in surprise.  
"Only if you want." Gabriel added quickly.  
Nathalie just shrugged her shoulders, it was better than getting wet. "Okay, let's go."  
Both set in motion and for a while the only thing you could hear was the splash of rain on the streets and the umbrella.  
"Isn't Emilie going home with you?" Gabriel finally broke the silence.  
"She still has club activities. She's in the drama club."  
"Is she good?"  
"Yeah. They'll do a play in a few weeks, you can see it and see for yourself." Nathalie grinned at him.  
"Maybe I will." he said only and both stopped at a traffic light. Nathalie now noticed that her sleeve was getting a little wet and decided to slide a little closer to Gabriel, who then got slightly red cheeks.  
"W-what?" he stammered softly "  
"my sleeve is getting wet." Nathalie just said. She was especially glad that neither Emilie nor anyone else who knew her were around to see it. It would only lead to rumors.  
"Tell me what songs do you like?" asked Nathalie, who didn't want her to fall silent again.  
"I actually hear all sorts of things .." said Gabriel, who has apparently never been so close to a woman. At least it made the impression. "And you?"  
"Um, I'm interested in what's currently up." Nathalie admitted.

"What do you want to be?" Gabriel asked now  
"I don't know yet, something interesting and exciting."  
"You are studying without knowing what you want to do?"  
"I just haven't decided yet!" said Nathalie and Gabriel had to laugh slightly. Nathalie was a strange girl but in a good way.  
"Why did you change?" Nathalie asked again  
"excuse me?"  
"The university. Why did you change in the middle of the school year?"  
"My parents got divorced, so I moved here with my father and had to change."  
"Sound bad I'm sorry."  
"It's all right," said Gabriel. "They didn't go together anyway. What about your parents?"  
"They live separately. I have a little sister, she lives with my mother while I lived with my father. Do you have siblings?"  
"No, I'm an only child," said Gabriel. which then leat to the end of the conversation. But they just arrived at the dorm anyway. It started to rain even harder and they hurried into the building. Nathalie was about to leave when Gabriel stopped her again. He asked them where their room was and they exchanged room numbers. But Nathalie warned him that there were double rooms and Emilie was in her room. With that she grinned and said goodbye to Gabriel.  
An exciting day came to an end for the first time.


End file.
